


Intensely Handsome

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Intensely Handsome

Clint is an intense person.  
His gaze is intense,  
Almost penetrating.  
He is calm,  
But also passionate.  
About what he does.  
His intensity is appealing. 

He is handsome.  
One of the most appealing,  
Agents in SHIELD.  
He is sent on honey pot missions.  
He is as good a bait,  
As the Black Widow.


End file.
